


WhatsApp Golddy / GoldFred

by RutyCoronel



Category: FNAFHS, Gold - Fandom, bon - Fandom, bonnie - Fandom, bxb - Fandom, chica - Fandom, foxy - Fandom, fred - Fandom, freddy - Fandom, golddy, golden - Fandom, goldfred
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, golddy - Freeform, goldfred - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutyCoronel/pseuds/RutyCoronel
Summary: Freddy comenzara a recibir mensajes de un desconocido el cual es el cantante famoso The Golden Boy, comienzan a salir meses después, y luego en busca de su primer hijo tiempo antes de que este naciera sus Shadows desaparecen...Continuará...Historia completa en Wattpad @RutyCoronelHistoria yaoiActualizaciones lentasReescribiendo
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Golden Freddy





	1. Chapter 1

> Chat 1

**xx**.

Hola Jeffrey...

**Freddy.**

Quien eres?

**xx.**

Jeffrey?

**Freddy.**

No soy Jeffrey

**xx.**

Como quede?

**Freddy.**

The Golden Boy...

**xx.**

Me conoces?

**Freddy.**

Eres el famoso cantante... todo el mundo sabe quien eres...

**xx.**

Y tu no eres Jeffrey?

**Freddy.**

QUE NO!

xx.

Como te llamas?

**Freddy.**

No te lo dire :v


	2. Chat 2

**Golden.**

Hola...

**Freddy.**

¿Por que sigues hablándome …?

**Golden.**

Por que estoy aburrido...

**Freddy.**

Es decir que me estas usando..?

**Golden.**

¡No es lo que quise decir!

Es que nunca he tenido un amigo... a parte de mi buen y sabio chofer...

**Freddy.**

oh...

**Golden.**

Ni siquiera se si eres chico o chica...

**Freddy.**

Soy chico...

**Golden.**

Tenia la seguridad de que fueras chica... pero bien mientras no seas gay...

**Freddy.**

Soy gay...

**Golden.**

oh...

 **Freddy.**

**Ven aqui y violame**

_(en negrita cuando escirbe Fred)_

**Golden.**

Ni siquiera se tu nombre...

**Freddy.**

**Me llamo Fred**

**Golden.**

En tu perfil dice Freddy...

**Freddy.**

¡FRED...!

**Golden.**

¿okay?

**Freddy.**

Tengo algo que explicarte... pero no ahora...

**Golden.**

No me hagas eso... sabes lo difícil que es ocultar una erección en la escuela...

**Freddy.**

Y en que escuela vas... ?

**Golden.**

A la HS

**Freddy.**

Raios.... D:

**Golden.**

Con que vas ahi eh... nos vemos Fred

**Freddy.**

Me llamo Freddy...

**Golden.**

Por que me dijiste que te llamabas Fred

**Freddy.**

Dije que te lo explicare en otra ocasión

**Golden.**

****

Ese eres tu?

**Freddy.**

Si soy yo... hay clase así que adiós...

**Golden.**

Si... lastimosamente no estamos en el mismo salón

 **Freddy.**

**Cuando quieras ven y dame duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento y sin pena en la arena**

**Golden.**

¿Fred?

**Freddy.**

AAAH!

**Golden.**

¡Ya entendí, tienes doble personalidad...! ¡Al igual que yo...!

Que cool

**Freddy.**

¿En serio? ¿Y como se llama?

 **Golden.**

**Me llamo Gold guapo ;)**

**Freddy.**

-///-

**Golden.**

AAAAH

Freddy. Fred y Gold se parecen... dejemos que se conoscan...

**Golden.**

**Claro guapo ;)**

**Freddy.**

**Hola doradito... ;)**

**Golden.**

**Como estas guapo? ;)**

**Freddy.**

**Queriendo que follemos**

**Golden.**

**Claro en que aula estas...**

**Freddy.**

**Aula 4 doradito**

**Golden.**

**Alla voy... guapo ;)**

**Freddy.**

AAAH MALA IDEA... GOLDEN...!!!!

**Golden.**

AAAH MALA IDEA...!!! aunque ya se en que aula estas ;)

**Freddy.**

AAAAH ALLA VIENE EL PROFE...!!!

**Golden.**

Nos vemos... guapo ;)

**Freddy.**

¿Gold?

Golden.

Nop

**Freddy.**

GOLDEN...!


End file.
